Songs of Nikai 3 The seemingly perpetual summer
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: Sequel to Songs of Nikai 2! I'm adding more Apollo because I like him! When things seem simple...they're not! With the prophecy looming over them all and an endless summer ahead, the fun's just begun! "Who ever said summer was a break is a liar!" Kai-
1. Chapter 1

**::Chapter one::**

**::Brand new hero::**

Okay, so I had my summer all planned out. Trent, Zane, Nico and I would all go to camp, be happy, celebrate Percy and Annabeth's wedding and have fun. But apparently that's not what the fates planned for us…I woke up with an annoyingly bright light shinning threw my window. Or should I say, bright GOD!

"L-Lord Apollo!? What are you doing here!?" I shouted still in my pajamas.

"Hasn't Chiron informed you? I'm a new camp counselor!" He said with a smirk flashing his glaringly white teeth. My jaw dropped.

"So what are you doing outside my apartment room!?" I shouted at the blond god. Why the sun god was so obsessed with me…well it was a long story.

"GET OUT! I NEED TO GET DRESSED!" I shouted angrily at the perverted god.

"All the more reason for you to let me in!" He said flirtatiously.

I heaved a large sigh and glared, "YOU PERVERTED SUN GOD!" I shouted, I had the floor to myself so no people would be able to hear.

"Aw, your always so mean to me Kai!" He pouted regressing to a five year old.

"Not with out good reason my lord!" I said with a flirtatious smirk, I had to admit, playing around with him was kind of fun.

"Get out!" I shouted realizing he was inside.

"Too late! I'm already in!" He said playfully.

As I stomped into my room and locked the door dressing in ripped blue jeans and a white t-shirt with gothic print writing, KNOCK OUT TAP OUT OR BLACK OUT! YOUR CHOICE MY PLEASSURE! I turned around to examine myself in the mirror when I saw…

"GODS!" I shouted annoyed to see the cropped blond haired sun god in my room. This was going to be a long summer.

"Common! Hop in!" he told me gesturing to his car.

"You drive!" He said tossing me the keys. Then I thought back to the last time.

"Don't think that's a good idea, last time I believe Zeus zapped two of your head lights and the back tire." I told him tossing him back the keys. Apollo was _**like **_an annoying immortal brother who I could never seem to get rid of!

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I woke up and was supposed to meet Kai, Trent and Zane. Trent and Zane were there but no Kai.

"Where is she?" I asked as if on cue a red maserati came around the corner. Apollo? With Kai next to him looking annoyed. I smirked, despite the fact it annoyed me that Apollo always flirted with Kai it was actually kind of, really, funny.

"Sorry we're late! Hop in!" Apollo said with a toothy grin we did as he told us he'd be a counselor this summer.

"Why?" Kai asked slightly, and clearly reluctantly, interested.

"Well, see, after the fifty seven complaints from campers Zeus got about Dionysus he decided to send me to well…help!" Apollo said joyfully as we soon landed at camp half-blood. Where I saw…the hunters!? Kai practically jumped from the car and embraced Thalia she and Trent pounded fists as she did with me. But as for Zane…

"Hey…" She said awkwardly. I mean, most of the time they were fighting and now that we all knew they would be sharing a cabin all summer…way to start a riot. Apollo stood there flirting with each one of them Thalia and the hunters went off to cabin eight as Chiron and Dionysus came out.

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

Personally, I was still a bit mad at Apollo. As I greeted Chiron, it was really quite odd, he was my BROTHER yet I addressed him like a superior…as for Dionysus I WAS OLDER THEN HIM!

"Kai! Nico! I have a request for you two!" Chiron carried us off to the big house, it was still early morning meaning that all the campers still haven't come.

"I want you two to teach sword play this summer. Is that alright with you two?" He asked us as we nodded.

"Very well, and Kai, sorry I didn't tell you about Apollo earlier." He finished as I grunted in grudging response. Apparently Annabeth and Percy were too busy sucking each others face's off while planning their wedding.

"Sure, sure…" I watched as all the campers slowly fill in. Only three hundred too many…Apollo was of course, staying in the big house. But he still managed to greet every girl camper that entered as for Mr. D, his greeting went something like this, "Welcome, (Insert wrong name here) have fun, blah, blah, blah." I got bored and went off.

"I've got big dreams but no self-esteem, you know? I'd reach for the stars but I can't find my arms. All this time we've accomplished so much. Why can't I believe why can't I just feel love? Goin' away leaving today you've gotta find a brand new hero. I let you down when you're not around you know I can't be trusted with anything. All this time we've wanted so much to just belong why can't we just feel love? Goin' away leaving today you've gotta find a brand new hero. What will they say when I've gone away? Gotta find a brand new hero." I sang, Brand New Hero By: Reel Big Fish. Funny name for a band. But oh well. They've gotta find a brand new hero.

"This is gonna be a _long _summer…" I muttered walking off to the sword arena. Classes began tomorrow, today was just like a hang out day. Apparently over the last three years I'd grown famous. In one word it was: Annoying. Fifteen boys had already asked me out to the fireworks show which I might mention was THREE weeks away! I sighed and walked into the dinning pavilion for lunch. Where I sat at the high table. I mean, they knew there wasn't going to be anymore mortal children of Kronos so why bother making a table? But meal time was especially annoying seeing as I sat next to Apollo the entire time…after lunch Nico got me and we took into the forest.

"Ah…everything feels a bit more peaceful now…" I said gazing happily up at the stars. Nico's cool fingers weaved threw my hair as I smiled.

"I'm happy." He said as I nodded. Despite it all for some reason it didn't feel like it was going to last. That part annoyed me. I mean, here I was. I really couldn't ask for more. I had the perfect boy, tons of friends and a roof over my head. Yet still, it felt wrong.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked me I snapped up. And shook my head as if shaking out the thoughts.

"Nothing…" I told him laying back down. He didn't ask me or pester me. He was cool like that. He knew I'd tell him in my own time…


	2. Chapter 2

**::Chapter two::**

**::Hospital Beds::**

It was only the first night and Zane and Thalia were fighting there wasn't enough room for all the hunters in cabin eight so some half-bloods had to stay in their parent's cabins.

"GET OUT OF _MY _BED BIRD FACE!" I heard Thalia shouting with a big thump I was guessing she had pushed him out of the bed.

"THIS IS HAS BEEN MY BED EVER SINCE I GOT HERE BARK BRAIN!" Zane's voice shouted.

Then I heard some of the Ares cabin fighting, "THIS IS OUR CABIN! YOU AIN'T WELCOME!" Oh Gods help me…I muttered to myself as I stomped into the Zeus cabin, only to see flowing with electric sparks and everything sort of looked…zapped.

"It's all your fault!" Thalia hissed at Zane.

Zane glared back and said, "Is not!" I eventually got so pissed I knocked them out cold…oh well!

Storming out of there I headed to the Ares cabin. It was just as bad. When Nico came in looking just as angry as I was, "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH AND FEED YOUR ENTRAILS TO CERBERUS!"

That got them to shut up and go to bed muttering something about it not being worth it.

"Thanks…" I smiled at him as we went back to our own cabins. Geez, what a wonderful way to start our summer.

I woke up the next day, the sun sparkling threw the windows as walked outside to see Apollo lounging in a lawn chair while his kids washed his car. Lazy…I headed over to the Hades cabin and woke Nico up.

I waited outside for him to dress when an IM appeared I accepted it and saw it was Annabeth.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked she was smiling sweetly, her hair was messed up and her shirt on backwards…made me afraid to ask…

"Oh, um, Kai, I need to ask you something." She said I nodded waiting for him to go on, "I want you to be my maid of honor."

My jaw dropped, "ME!?" I shouted utterly unconvinced.

"Yup! Grover and Nico are Percy's best men. And Thalia's one of my bridesmaids." She told me hopefully I wasn't going to turn her down I was just utterly shocked.

"Yes!"

I waited outside when I saw a piano in the amphitheater I began playing and singing, "There's nothing to do here. Some just whine and complain, in bed at the hospital. Coming and going, asleep and awake. In bed at the hospital. Tell me the story of how you ended up here, I've heard it all in the hospital. Nothing's sufficing. Doctors on tour. Somewhere in India. I've got one friend laying across form me. I did not choose him, he did not choose me, we've got no chance of recovery, joy and hospital, joy and misery, joy and misery, joy and misery. Put out the fire boys don't stop, don't stop, put out the fire on us. Put out the fire boys don't stop, don't stop. Put out the fire on us." I played while I sang, Hospital Beds by the Cold War Kids. "Bring the buckets by the dozens bring your nieces and your cousins. Come put out the fire on us…" I finished not bothering to go on…

"You shouldn't stop…" I turned and saw, Apollo. No, this wasn't Apollo. He was an Apollo look alike, in other words, one of his kids. I couldn't keep track of them all so I found myself asking, "What's your name?" I asked he smiled lightly it wasn't as flirtatious as Apollo's. Ignoring my question he began playing, I recognized the song as

"To Zanarkand." Final Fantasy 10's theme song.

{_.com/watch?v=iOzvIdP59ss_}

He had dark red, maroon hair in a shaggy messy sort of style, he was clearly pretty hot. The expression on his face was sweet and concentrated. He wore a red t-shirt with words in black spelling: _BURN_.

"Kai Laskaris, daughter of demi-god Selectema, and Titan King, Kronos." I said tauntingly in a challenging sort of way.

He paused for a second before saying, "Yeah, I've heard of you…my names Jake Andrews. As you probably already know, son of Apollo." I nodded and said good-bye as I walked off. That song was beautiful.

Nico came out later eyeing the kid oddly.

"Who was that?" He asked suspiciously. Sometimes it got annoying how paranoid Nico could be.

"Just I boy I just met." I told him with an honest smile as we headed off to the sword arena where tons of little kids had gathered around.

"I swear their getting shorter…" I muttered as I went threw the basic steps.

"Draw out your sword and be prepared for the actual fight well in time. Drawing a sword quickly from the scabbard and its practice, gives you a crucial edge over your opponent. Take deep breaths and maintain a relaxed position staying calm in tense situations can make a huge difference. Another thing, that I had to learn on my own, was don't get too cocky." I told them about the time I did get to cocky and ended up passed out for a month.

"I'm no daughter of Athena but a clever fighter quickly analyzes their opponents strong and weak points as well as using your surroundings to help you. As an example, we're all taking a little field trip into the forest!" I said as we entered the forest they followed into the clearing.

"Okay, now Nico and I give you an example!"

I got in position and said, "Accuracy and agility are important factors and abilities in sword fighting. Now, as for positions, Nico?"

He nodded and got in proper position, "Elbows should never be outstretched unless your lunging. Always have your elbows bent in towards your body. Stand perpendicular to the opponent, with the sword directly pointed at the opponent. This will ensure that minimum part of your body is facing the opponent with a decreased chance of getting hit. If your sword is long, maintain a greater distance away from the opponent and if the sword has a short blade, stay close to the opponent."

I nodded as I said, "Go!" As we fought, I clearly had the upper hand having thousands of years of experience.

"Now, your going to have to customize your own fighting techniques and styles to fit your personality and environment."

Once I had Nico pinned I asked, "Can any one tell me who had the upper hand and why?" The first hand belonged to a grey eyed girl. Athena.

"You had the upper hand most of the time because you have years of experience."

I smiled and said, "Your right about the first part but not on the second, any one else?" I asked as a boy raised his hand. He looked like a son of Hermes, he had that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's because you attacked first giving him no time to attack back." I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**::Chapter three::**

**::We are the champions::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

Though everything seemed nice and all. Well you see, having a bunch of guys constantly flirting with my girlfriend got annoying not to mention one of those guys was a GOD! I met up with Kai once she was done with Archery and we all met up with Trent and Zane so we could hang out together during free choice. I noticed Trent's gaze was absolutely fixed on a girl from Aphrodite's cabin. I think her name was, Juliet? Yeah. But I also heard she was going out with a boy named John from Ares's cabin. Oh well.

"Who you staring at?" I heard Kai ask Trent as she followed his gaze and smiled.

"I heard she and her boyfriend just broke up, I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, but go comfort her!" Kai said pushing him toward her. We watched laughing as he sat down next to her. She was soon laughing.

Trent was blushing…I saw Zane smirking as he snuck up on Thalia scaring the Hades out of her it was hilarious watching her reaction. They began yelling at each other while Kai and I were just laughing…

"Ah…everything seems **sort **of normal…" She said lying on her back staring up at the sky. I nodded knowing what she meant. I leaned over and kissed her. And as usual the dizziness and happiness overflowed me and I wanted more.

"Will you attend July's firework party with your truly?" I asked cheerily holding out my hand in a cheesy gesture.

She stood up, her back straight as she said, "I would love to accompany you Mister Di Angelo." We fell over laughing.

When the conch horn blew, "Race ya to the sword arena!" I called…she won…as usual.

"Okay! Get into groups of two and follow me!" Kai said they obeyed without question as we followed her to the amphitheater.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her.

She smirked and said, "You'll see. Okay! Amelia I want you to fight against Lance. Give it everything you've got. It's been a week now you should know well enough." She reluctantly nodded and got in position.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked her again unsure of her sanity. Amelia was a daughter of Ares and Lance was a son of Hermes.

"Testing them…" She said with a hint of a smile,

"For what?" I asked her.

"Tonight's activity is Capture the flag. Since Annabeth isn't here. I'm head. I'm seeing what the majority of the cabins are the best." She told me. CAPTURE THE FLAG?! I totally forgot about that.

So, finally we had out capture the flag team. The teams were, Apollo, Kronos, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hephaestus, and some of those minor gods/goddesses. Then, Artemis, Zeus, Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite and some of those minor gods/goddesses. Anyway, Kai had chose well…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

The conch horn blew as we got into our groups. Since Apollo was a God he had voted himself leader. So I was pretty much just the person who did everything.

"Okay…here's the plan…" Apollo began as I went over most of it. "Hephaestus stay will play defense. Half of the Apoll-ians will take the trees when someone crosses the lines, get them. As for the hunters, Poseidon, Proteus, Doris, and Ceto, you'll take the creek and keep them from crossing over. Athena, Apollo and the other Apoll-ians will take the offense along with Eris and Hecate. Nyx, I want you to cover for Nico. Nico, you can shadow travel easily and gain the flag. The problem is getting back. I know shadow traveling exhausts you. So on your way back I'll cover you." I had to say. It was a good plan if I do say so myself. We were the red team we decided to put the flag on top of a high tree.

Chiron went over the rules and we began! Nyx began covering us, Nico and myself, in shadows as I grasped Nico's hand and we blended into the shadows his hand reached out as he scaled the tree where the flag was and we jolted off. Trent, who was fighting with Zane and Thalia, was just over the creek when a volley of red arrows came shoot out of the trees the aim was perfect, nailing her to the ground. They led her off to our 'prison'. As one of the hunters spotted Nico and I. I jolted out and clashed Amyntas.

"Hey Neil…" I greeted the Ares kid.

I finally struck him and jolted off to cover Nico "GET THEM!" I heard Thalia's voice she was at the creek where she was avoiding waves of water. Nico and I were at the creek but Thalia had our flag! CRAP! Okay. I thought as I froze her and leaped over the creek with Nico and the flag!

The conch horn blew, "RED TEAM WINS!" We erupted in cheers everyone happy. Except for the other team…the perks of having Nico on our team. The other team was sulking. Earlier, I heard the Apoll-ians, Ath-opians, and the Poseido-tons had made a little bet with the Atem-ians/Hunters, Are-tonians and Zeu-sonians. The bet was that the winning team got first showers and the losing team would have to clean the communal bathrooms and got the name of the: LOSER-OPIANS till they won.

That night the Apoll-ians and some other kids from the winning teams wouldn't stop singing, We Are The Champions. "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! MY FRIENDS! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING! TILL THE END! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS~OF THE WORLD!" I think it was around one o'clock am when Chiron came out to tell them they had to go inside before the harpies ate them. For that, I was thankful. But I knew seeing as the Hermes cabin were part of the LOSER-OPIANS.

They'd have their revenge soon enough. Honestly, I didn't mind too much. It was kind of fun despite how annoying it would be. Matter of face, I think it would be fun to have a prank competition. I had no doubt it would start tomorrow. I was proven correct the next morning as I was waken up to a loud CD playing the Constipated song by Weird Al. It was four am in the morning…I wasn't a morning person…so they chose the WRONG first prank. I bursted into the laughing Hermes cabin glaring at the Stoll twins.

From there it was all down hill…


	4. Chapter 4

**::Chapter four::**

**::Bad Reputation::**

**(A/N: This chapter is rated "TBEI" for Teenagers Being Extremely Immature. And be warned now, I have a sick mind! Oh and what do you guys think about my weird names for the demigods, Zeu-sonians, though I have to say, my favorite are the **_**Eri-olians**_**, it's REALLY fun to say. Oh, and for this chapter, Artemis MAY just skewer Kai along with Apollo, making a Kai-pollo-ka-bob. HAHA! MORE WEIRD AND FUN NAMES!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series and as much as I wished I owned Nico I don't… *goes and cries in a corner***

Okay, so their first prank was decorating all the cabins the opposite of what they would've liked. Nico's regularly obsidian black cabin was spray painted pink and frilly accessories with tons of Valentine cards and bras? Wow. The Poseidon cabin looked like it was colored by a three year old gone wrong with Crayola and then it looked like it had been bombed by some sort of fart bomb.

The Apollo cabin seemed to be covered with embarrassing magazine pictures and complete with tons of silver arrows sticking out of it's roof panels. The Athena cabins was covered in DUMMY light up signs and the owls were spray painted neon glow-in-the-dark colors. With those flashing bar signs, one of them was BUD LIGHT another was RED BULL.

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation. You're living in the past it's a new generationA girl can do what she wants to do and that's. What I'm gonna do. An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

Well you get the point. The Apoll-ians and the other cabins we all gathered together to plan our revenge. I noticed Nico was wearing all pink. I was about to asked when he started glaring, usually it doesn't effect me in the slightest…but this glare, freaked even ME out. I noticed Connor and Travis were being chassed by dead people and a hellhound…that explained it.

"Okay. I have a few plans…" I said with a smirk.

"I can probably manage to freeze the Zeu-sonians then Trent, you take it from there. I hear the lake's great this time of year! As for the Hunters, well I think they've been locked up a little too long in their man-less world. May as well show them the luxuries of having a guy _around_? Right Apollo?"

He grinned seeing where I was going with this. "Ever notice that the Dion-essians have been getting a little too _lazy_. I think it's time we show them the hardships we have to go through everyday, simply justice. Am I correct Eri-olians?" The Eris kids all had that HAZARD-THIS-WAY look in their eyes as I continued.

"I also happen to know that the Are-tonians started a little Fight-Club? Specifically _only _guys, I wonder what they _really _do in there. I'm sure with a bit of advertisement advise, they'll do just fine, wont they Ath-opians?"

The kids under ten were clueless…they'll learn soon enough.

"For the Deme-trions they say their life revolves around flowers, if they somehow died think we might get lucky and have them die?" I asked directing my eyes at Nico.

"never liked flowers…" He mumbled. Everyone seemed excited as I stood up pacing.

"So, Aphro-sonas they always say, I can't imagine life without pink and make-up. Well, if they can't imagine that, wouldn't it be wonderful to show them how life can be without pink and make-up, as if all the pink and make-up some how miraculously, disappeared as if magic?" The Heca-tosons smirked at each other.

"NOW! Purposely last and **by **far the least! My dear beloved Herm-oners. They seem to love public embarrassment, that old quote, what was it? Giving them a taste of their own medicine? That sounds about right, and I'm sure if we put our heads together we could come up with something…and who better to supervise this project then our dear Nemes-isions."

_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation. Never said I wanted to improve my station. An' I'm only doin' goodWhen I'm havin' fun. An' I don't have to please no one. An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation!**_

They all got busy as Nico looked at me smiling as we kissed for what seemed like forever.

"You have a devious mind…" He told me as I smirked,

"I know…" The next morning was hectic. The Apoll-ians had just exited the showers and still undressed headed over to the hunters. Giving them a part of the sweet life. So much for the virgin way of life…how could you not be perpetually traumatized by **those**?!

As for the Zeu-sonians well, who knew they didn't like water? I mean! Doesn't ever one need a good swim in the summer? The Dion-essians were running around camp screaming that the microwave wasn't working! It was hilarious as magic chain saws reeked havoc shredding up their perfect purple beds and shaken soda bottles filled with mentos sprayed around their cabin.

The Deme-trions seemed like they were burning in the fiery mountain of Mordor as they watched the flowers slowly die, wilting away, pe~tal by oh-sweet-pe~tal. The Aphro-sonas seemed totally lost without their pink and their make-up as we made it a top priority to critique them, they seem color blind without their pink as they stumbled around like the dumb blondes they were. That day, they created a new generation of Blond Jokes.

_**Oh no, not me! Oh no, not me! I don't give a damn. 'Bout my reputation I've never been afraid of any deviation!An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange I ain't gonna change an' I'm never gonna care, bout my bad reputation!**_

Who knew Are-tonians were such homos? Well, the tabloids don't lie! Nor do the Ath-opians they were supposed to be smart so if they said so who was I not to believe them? Abraham Lincoln was a son of Athena and he never told one lie! Now…the frozen boxers floating in the lake? The water bras on the flag pole this morning? The nude pictures of the Herm-oners? The many belongings of Travis and Connor currently being sold at the camp store?

I'm proud to say that entertainment was all courtesy to me…and we ended this perfect day to the sight of the LOSER-OPIANS cleaning the communal bathrooms with their toothbrushes…

"_**Oh no, not me! Oh no, not me! Pedal boys! An' I don't give a damn. 'Bout my reputation! The world's in trouble! There's no communication! An' everyone can say! What they want to say. It never gets better anyway. So why should I care. 'Bout a bad reputation anyway! Oh no, not me! Oh no, not me! I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation! You're living in the past! It's a new generation! An' I only feel good! When I got no pain! An' that's how I'm gonna stay! An' I don't give a damn. 'Bout my bad reputation! Oh no, not me! Oh no, not, not me, not me**_."

I finished ah…this was a fun week. The greatest thing was, from what they all saw 3 years ago their still all afraid of me. I became history and despite the fact they know that I was the one who planned all the pranks. They were too afraid to do anything about it! I laughed to myself silently. As I laid in Nico's arms staring out at the ocean.

"**I love you Kai Laskaris…"**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Okay, SERIOUSLY!? C'mon people! No offence or anything but a few more reviews would be nice! Jeez…you hurt my feelings! Thank you all you awesome people who actually really review! You're forever awesome!)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like Nico for Christmas, I'm agnostic! So I have to wait for my birthday…and still, I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor any of the characters! YET!**

**::Chapter five::**

**::Let it Rock::**

I watched as the newbies fought during sword play. They were improving…slowly but surely

"Okay! Wrap it up, tomorrow we'll be working on killing monsters…" I said simply as they agreed and walked off to the pavilion.

"Three days till the fireworks huh?" Nico asked I nodded.

"I think the Apoll-ians are having a huge beach party, this ought to be fun. Something keeps nagging at me though…" I told him, he asked me what as I said, "You know the next great prophecy Rachel predicted?" I asked him, he nodded.

"As much as I don't want it to be…I'm pretty sure it will involve us…" I told him.

He shrugged and said, "Yeah, another thing is though, seven, half bloods, earlier this year you, me, Trent, and Zane, answered the call but that would still leave three spots open…"

I thought about that. Three more half bloods. Who? Guess I should keep my eyes open…

(Fourth of July!)

The party was tonight…I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a ACDC tee. Applied some eyeliner and mascara and I was ready! I slipped on my black high top converse and met Nico outside.

"Ready?" He asked I nodded, it was six o'clock, the Apoll-ians said the party would have food. I was counting on it cause I was starving. I saw Trent and Juliet talking and laughing.

"Aw, they grow up so fast." I laughed cooing in Nico's ear. It was a little later the spot light just HAD to land on me, I had no doubt it was the doing of Apollo, I was wrong.

"KAI LASKARIS, will now grace us with a song!" JAKE?! said smirking, I glared. And shook my head.

"No thanks, you're the son of the God of music, you sing!" I said.

"I'll sing, if you sing." He said as I continued to glare…

"FINE!" I agreed grudgingly.

Being a son of the god of music, he was obviously, amazing, the song he sang was Let it Rock. And he did a damn good job,

"I see your dirty face,

hide behind your collar what is done,

in vain truth is hard to swallow

so you pray to god,

to justify the way you live a lie,

live a lie,

live a lie!

And you take your time,

and you do your crime,

well you made your bed!

I'm in mine!

Because when I arrive,

I, I'll bring the fire make you come alive!

I can take you higher!

What this is, forgot?

I must now remind you!

Let It Rock!

Let It Rock!

Let It Rock!

Now the son's disgraced.

He, who knew his father.

When he cursed his name!

Turned, and chased the dollar!

But it broke his heart!

So he stuck his middle finger!

To the world!

To the world!

To the world!

And you take your time,

and you stand in line!

Well you'll get what's yours

I got mine!

Because when I arrive!

I, I'll bring the fire!

Make you come alive!

I can take you higher!

What this is, forgot?

I must now remind you!

Let It Rock!

Let It Rock!

Let It Rock!" The crowd was literally screaming. What do you expect from a son the God of music though. He sang it better than the original artists.

My eyes met Nico's as I began, "Oh, oh, oh, oh!

There will be no rules tonight!

If there were we'd break 'em!

Nothing's gonna stop us now

let's get down to it!

Nervous hands and anxious smiles!

I can feel you breathing,

this is right where we belong!

Turn up the music!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

This is the dance for all the lovers

takin' a chance for one another

finally it's our time now!

These are the times that we'll remember

breaking the city's heart together!

Finally it's our time now~ it's our time now!"

This is more than just romance

it's an endless summer!

I can feel the butterflies,

leading me through it!

Take my heart, I'll take your hand

as we're falling under!

This is an addiction now!

Let's give in to it!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

This is the dance for all the lovers!

This is the dance for all the lovers takin' a chance

for one another finally it's our time now!

These are the times that we'll remember

breaking the city's heart together!

Finally it's our time now~ it's our time now!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

(Now! It's a dance! Get up! Come on guys!)

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

This is the dance for all the lovers

takin' a chance for one another

finally it's our time now!

These are the times that we'll remember

Breaking the city's heart together!

Finally it's our time now~ it's our time now!

It's our time now!

It's our time now!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

Finally it's our time now!"

After that the fire works show began, the amazing flashes of color exploding in the sky ignited the night above, in a spectrum before my eyes…fourth of July, it was a wondrous event. I loved the fireworks. Tons of kids at the camp made their own fireworks they lit up in designs…it was amazing…After that the party continued with great food and music, I had to admit, this was a friggen awesome party if only it had lasted longer.

The next day I woke up and once I found out it was a lost cause trying to go back to sleep I wandered outside and heard a scream, what it's not even seven am and already someone's screaming!? What's up with this!? I groaned and ran outside of the boarders, stupid move on my part, a girl, who looked about thirteen was on her back with a huge gash on her shoulder, she had brunette hair and grey eyes, and…yeah, just my luck…the minotaur, luckily, I was able to deal with it, unluckily…after that two laistrygonian giants just decided to come along with two hellhounds and three empousae!

"Gods…" I muttered angrily, what a pain…

I tossed the girl a knife as I said, "Make your self useful! Just follow my lead…" I ran at a hellhound while dodging a giant's fist, I stabbed the hellhound as it burst into dust. I noticed the girl going for the empousae, needless to say, not so lucky, I created an ice pillar and threw it at the empousae.

"Run down to the camp and get help!" I told her but then I noticed she was unconscious…due to blood loss…crap…it was then that another hellhound came along.

Before it could get to me a volley of arrows struck it down, I turned to see Jake, "Get the girl and go get help!" I shouted at him while destroying a giant.

"Geez, your attracting monsters like honey!" He said picking the girl up.

"Noticed! NOW GO!" I shouted sarcastically killing another giant. Suddenly an army of skeletons came and did with the rest of the monsters…

"Nico! Let's get back before more come…" I suggested as we ran back into the boarders…uh, I was exhausted…jeez, I really needed to stop reacting to every scream of distress I hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Okay thanks for reading this story. More REVIEWS? Please? Sorry for not updating lately I really need to work on being more uh…what's that word? Oh forget it! Either way, I'll try to update more! Okay ON WITH THY STORY!)**

**::Chapter six::**

**::Young::**

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked the girl entering the infirmary.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for saving me…my name's Avalin Mazewell, I prefer Ava." She said forcing a smile, she had the grey eyes for Athena and the smile for Aphrodite.

"Nikai Laskaris…I prefer Kai." I told her smiling back. When Chiron came clomping in in his centaur-sort-of-way, "Kai, Mr. D needs to see you immediately…"

I groaned and followed him into the big house to see the annoying God sitting in his chair, he looked like his usual self, his demeanor that of someone who'd been partying way too long and is now experiencing a depressing sort of hangover he's probably gotten used to by now. All in all, nothings changed.

"Nichole Licorice," He addressed me, I ignored him, and secretly wondered whether he called Zeus, Zach or Hades, Harold.

"There's been a lot of commotion going on up at Olympus because of you." He told me, SURE blame it ALL on me. "Lord Zeus has requested an audience…" So I guess he didn't call Zeus, Zach. Oh goody… "You'll leave tomorrow…" He said. What had I done now? All I knew was that I was about to have a 'meeting' with the king of the Gods, Zeus, another one of the Gods who didn't like me…and now here he was asking me for tea…ironic.

Later that day I headed to Nico's cabin during free choice time. Trent and Zane came too and we all played Rock Band. So we all ended up playing…it was actually a lot of fun. I sang, Nico played lead guitar, Trent played bass, and because Zane was playing, Thalia refused to. There for Zane played drums. They argued for about half an hour, "Geez, if your planning on arguing forever you may as well get US some popcorn!" I shouted as Thalia stormed out…

"So, what do you want to play?" I asked as I decided on, The Kill, by 30 seconded to mars. "…Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance! I know now, this is who I really am! Come! Break! Me! Down! Marry me, bury me…I am finished with you, you, you! Look in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me! All I wanted was you! Come, break me down! Break me down! Break me down! What if I wanted to break? What if I, what if I, what if I…bury me, bury me." I finished, Trent clearly played this game more then was healthy because he got a 99% which, on the drums, in this song, was amazing because I couldn't play drums worth crap. I got 100% and now I felt exhausted, Nico got a 100% awesome, and Zane got a 99%! "That was fun, and exhausting…" I told them.

The next song we played was Young By Hollywood undead:

"We are young but we have heart!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

We are strong! But we don't belong!

Born in this world as it all falls apart.

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain!

See the love I see the hate I see this world that we can make!

See the life I see the sky, give it all to see you fly!

Yes, we wave this flag of hatred! But you the ones who made it!

Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes!

I hear the hate in all your words! All the wars to make us hurt!

We get so sick of so sick, we never wanted all this!

Medication for the kids with no reason to live!

So we march to the drums of the damned as we come!

Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb!

We are young! But we have heart!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

We are strong! But we don't belong!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

As we walk among these shadows in these streets these fields of battle!

Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles!

Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark.

Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart!

All together, walk alone against all we've ever known!

All we've really wanted is a place to call our home!

But you take who we are! The innocence of our hearts!

Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart!

So we march to the drums of the damned as we come!

Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb!

We are young! But we have heart!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

We are strong! But we don't belong!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

We will fight or we will fall till the angels save us all!

We will fight or we will fall till the angels save us all!

We will fight or we will fall till the angels save us all!

We will fight or we will fall till the angels save us all!

We are young! But we have heart!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

We are strong! But we don't belong!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

We are young! But we have heart!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!

We are strong! But we don't belong!

Born in this world as it all falls apart!"

"YES! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!" I shouted victoriously, we all got 100% on expert! IT WAS AWESOME! The next day sword teaching…I saw Ava was in one of the classes.

"Hey," I greeted her, "Ready?" I asked her she nodded as I showed her the basics and led her through most of the main rules. "In camp there are rules, when your fighting a monster or whatever, there are no rules, it doesn't matter what you do in the real world, do what you have to in order to survive." I told her. She nodded fiercely, I could tell, I was going to like her.

"You're a natural…" I told her smiling, she had taken down almost all of the other kids. She had a real talent for analyzing her surroundings and using what she had to, to survive. "A killer indistinct…" I muttered as we both headed to the dinning pavilion.

"I love lunch time!" Nico said from behind.

I laughed as he kissed me and said, "Catch you later?" I nodded trying to remember what I was doing. During free period Nico and I had decided it was our job to get Trent and Juliet together…it was working so far…some people said we were being noisy…I liked to think of it as if we were on a mission from Aphrodite…on a mission from the Goddess of love…sounded less evil that way.

"I'm not going to!" Trent said, his face was a shade of red a tomato would envy.

"Suck it up and ask her out already!" Nico said as Trent stubbornly shook his head causing his cropped black hair which was still wet from swimming, to shower Nico in water.

"I-I-I can't! She's still not over what's-his-face I don't want to ruin our friendship…" He said.

I groaned, "GODS TRENT! YOUR SUCH A GIRL!" I sighed and pulled him over to the beach, where I knew he'd be most comfortable.

"Listen, we have a mission and once we go off, you may not be coming back! DO YOU WANT TO DIE ALONE?" I shouted as he looked at me oddly and shook his head.

"There! Now go ask her out!" He sighed in distress as he did and went off to find the blond girl who he constantly slurred his words around…I found Nico as we sat together on the beach waiting to hear back from Trent, "Ah…young love…" I said laughing…


	7. Chapter 7

**::Chapter seven::**

**::Back against the wall::**

**(A/N: WOOT! Another chapter! Enjoy and review!)**

It was about an hour later that he came back looked rather dumb struck, "WHAT'D SHE SAY?" I asked excitedly, he looked down sadly.

"She said that she needs some time to think about it…" He said glumly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "THAT'S A GOOD THING! Being a girl, I know, that she's just shy and not really sure whether she's ready or not to get into another relationship, that's why, you have to be a man and wait for her!" I coached him.

He gave me the evil eye and asked dramatically throwing his arms into the air, "Why is it girls think they know everything about love?"

I sighed and patted him on the head, "You have so much to learn Trent…" I hit him for that one.

"OW! What the Hades was that for Kai?" He shouted at me angrily. While rubbing his head where the bruise was most likely about to form.

"First of all, _**never **_question a girls intuition! Your lucky you didn't say that in front of an Aphrodite girl, they would've chased you around the camp with a butchers knife…"

He looked at me oddly and said, "Your insane…"

"Yes, yes I am Trent." I said maybe a bit TOO proudly.

It was a little later that day I was approached by Ava.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her as she shrugged, we walked heading for the canoe lake, suddenly I saw Zane and she jumped behind my back, what's the matter? I turned and asked her, "What-?"

Oddly she continued to hide, I saw Zane looked at her, turn back to his canoe suddenly finding it VERY interesting…

"Seriously…what the Hades?" I asked her…suddenly an Aphrodi-tian girl pulled me aside, I couldn't tell which one, they all seemed to look alike, even the guys. Blonde, wear a lot of pink…

"Listen, earlier Zane and her ran into each other and kissed! It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" She squealed, I looked at her studying the situation.

"OH! I see…" Ah, love was all around. I'm not sure that was a good thing, but oh well, may as well make the best of it…right?

As Nico and I collapsed laughing, we were both covered head to toe in colorful paints from the Arts and Crafts center, they had kicked us out after we had a color war with the Ares cabin and the Hunters.

"KAI! COME BACK HERE!" Nico shouted as he engulfed me in a hug, adding some bluish purple color to my now rainbow colored shirt. Now it was more of a rainbow-ish blurple shirt. "Yes, BLURPLE, blue and purple!" I shouted as they looked at me oddly.

"**THAT **WAS HILARIOUS!" I shouted as Thalia and I went off to get changed.

"You and Nico are adorable together…" She said as I was speechless.

So I just said what I was thinking, "Hmm, I'm really not sure how to respond to that. Seeing as I've never gotten a compliment on my relationship, now that I think about it…it's really rather creepy…" She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I thought the Hunters were supposed to be all, anti-love, yet your complimenting me on how cute Nico and I look together…" I said after I had finished changing, I wore a black camp half-blood shirt, it was earlier this summer that we'd finally convinced Chiron to get some more colorful t-shirts. They ranged from neon green to flamingo pink. Needless to say, they sold well.

"What, just because I'm never gonna fall in love I can't say I'm happy for Annabeth and Percy?" She asked me jokingly.

I shrugged and said, "It's just…hypocritical."

Dinner came around and tonight was hotdog flavored hamburgers…how did that work out exactly? Was there some sort of Burger-flavoring I've never heard of? Oh well, I'm not gonna criticize the food. Food was food…

Apollo had made half the campers sign a petition for Wednesday Karaoke nights…Chiron, luckily, objected due to the fact that the camp funds were running low after the fourth of July party…Chiron had also sent half the campers out to expand our strawberry service…

It was a Tuesday meaning tonight was unarmed combat at the arena.

"Who're you up against first?" Zane asked me I looked and saw I was up against Sean a Ares kid…cool.

"See ya!" I shouted…as I entered the arena.

He swung a fist at me, I dodged and swung my leg around knocking him back, he punched I dodged and took a swipe with my fist in position to knock his head off but he blocked and instead was sent flying back. He kicked and I grabbed his leg and used my knee smashing into his gut I took my chance as he doubled over I used the force of my palm smashing it into his chest causing him to go flying back into the wall. I walked up to him with a smirk he had his hand in the surrendering gesture. "I-I give…" he said after letting a small whine collapsed…street fighting was my specialty…I'd had a lot of time to master many martial arts thought…

We headed to camp sing-along after that. We all gathered around the fire, a small girl who looked around nine tended to the fire, Hestia…I was surprised to find her smiling at me. I turned and saw Trent and Juliet smiling laughing together…they were so perfect together. "Hey, Nico, when Trent and Juliet have babies think they'll name the first one, Trentiet or Julirent? Or maybe something like Trenulie. Haha, that sounds WAY too much like ravioli." They all looked at me oddly as they laughed. Zane and Ava joined us as I contemplated THEIR baby names.

"How about Zava and Avane? Or Aza?" I said to them as they glared at me. "FINE! Zaneva. Zavana?"

Jake jumped in on the conversation and said, "How about Azana?"

Nico had his thinking face as he said, "Didn't you already say that Kai?"

I shook my head, "No, I said Zavana, but-" Zane and Ava interrupted me by their obnoxiously annoying singing.

"I heard you put the Ares kid in the infirmary, a broken arm, a minor concussion, a chipped tooth, and three broken ribs…" Jake said acknowledging.

I thought about it and said, "I thought I heard some cracks…"

It was later that night though…it was time to visit my dear brother (s). I swallowed as night fell and I was escorted out by Argus. Like usual, he didn't speak much. Hmm, how did he eat? "Does the term, Minds Eye, have more than one meaning for you?" I asked him curiously, he didn't even nod or shake his head. I wondered if he was near sighted…

I stared out the window, the streets that were lit by street lights and other car's lights. I sat listening to my ipod and the songs playing at a perfect volume in my ears. I hadn't told Nico and the others about my _special invitation_. Not that it was the most pleasant invitation that I'd received. But BOY did I feel special…

I sang along to my Ipod…

"Tonight I'll have a look and try to find my face again.

buried beneath this house my spirit screams and dies again.

Out back a monster wears a cloak of Persian leather.

Behind the TV screen I've fallen to my knees.

I said you got me where you want me. Again and I can't turn away.

I'm hanging by a thread and I'm feeling like a fool.

I'm stuck here in-between, the shadows of my yesterday.

I want to get away! I need to get away!

Blanket of silence! Makes me want to sink my teeth in deep,

Burn all the evidence, a fabricated disbelief.

Pull back the curtains took a look into your eyes.

My tongue has now become a platform for your lies!

I said you got me where you want me again, and I can't turn away!

I'm hanging by thread and I'm feeling like a fool!

I'm stuck here in-between the shadows of my yesterday.

I want to get away, I need to get away!

Now you know, yeah you got my back against the wall!

Oh god! I ain't got no other place to hide!

Chained down! Like a sitting duck just waiting for the fall!

You know! Yeah you got my back against the wall…"


	8. Chapter 8

::Chapter eight::

::Secrets::

(A/N: I know my facts aren't entirely correct. They never are! That's the fun of Fiction though. I try my best to get my facts reasonably right but they're not always going to be 100% OK? Anyways, enjoy!)

Ft. Secrets By: One Republic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series! Well, I DO but not TECHNICALLY! I mean, I have all the books but I don't like, OWN, OWN it…okay, now I'm just rambling…

**How the Hades did I manage to get myself into this situation! I swore long ago, if I never saw Zeus directly alone again it'd be too soon…this was CLEARLY way too soon. I swallowed and entered the lobby where I saw some people sleeping and some reading others were smoking and there was a group of teenagers getting high on some crap…whatever. I guess that would represent the average teenagers of today? Now I sound like some old geezer!**

**I headed toward the elevator approaching the security guard. "Kai Laskaris," I said as he nodded. The elevator music left much to be desired…honestly, Thriller? Can you say 80's? Geez…I'd really have to talk to the manager about that. Maybe I could just run away now…come up with an excuse later? How would that go down?**

"_**Oh dear…I'm so sorry GOD I could've SWORN it was next month."**_** I wondered if Zeus would buy that…doubtful, but what's keeping me from hoping, right? It seemed too soon I came to the six hundredth level. I sighed and entered Olympus. It had actually changed a lot due to Annabeth's remodeling…she'd done really well.**

**But I couldn't help but see Hermes on the ground laughing along with Apollo, didn't know he was here, he probably knew I'd be here seeing as he knew EVERYTHING! A habit I tended to find extremely annoying.**

"**Oh~ FATHER! We have a guest!" A female voice shouted.**

**I saw Aphrodite there staring at me, "Ah, Kai…I must compliment you, Trent and Juliet make a lovely couple…" She said I would've laughed if I had not been in the presences of more than three all-powerful-gods. So I really was **on a mission from Aphrodite. Take that judgmental idiots! Judgmental idiots being the kids at camp who thought I was just being nosey. My mental rambling was quickly interrupted by the screaming though…

"-OVER MY DEAD BODY, POSEIDON!" Zeus's voice rumbled Olympus.

"YOU'RE A FOOL BROTHER! YOU CAN'T CONTROL THE PROPHECIES! YOUR AS MUCH TO BLAME AS I AM!" Another all-powerful-voice screeched, Poseidon. Percy and Trent's father…

I remembered Hades's words to me, _"Guess if my brother can stand having his child married to that know-it-all I can put up with you dating my son…"_

Though seeing as Poseidon and Athena already hated each other, I didn't think there was much a chance of the in-laws getting along. Guess Poseidon and Aphrodite were destined to be in-laws as well…it was really actually quite creepy…

OKAY! As you can see I am, as of current, being ignored **completely **by the Gods, I quite liked it that way, but being the obnoxious asswipe he is, Apollo just **had **to reminded my _dear _brothers I was here.

"No offence or anything dad but it's not very polite to ignore a **guest**…" The sun god said. Let's see how SUNNY he'd be after I ground _his _royal ass to the ground.

Zeus's stormy eyes flew to me immediately, instead of his twenty foot tall form they all went back to human size. "Yes, yes…Nikai…"

"Kai…" I interrupted, BLAME THE ADHD! His eyes flashed menacingly, but he settled himself with a sigh, _you sure as Hades better not blame me for being the one who brought Trent and Zane to camp, blame your own God-whore ways! _I thought to myself, but he didn't. I'm not sure that was much better though.

He spoke with his regular authority I couldn't help but notice the other Gods and Goddesses inhabiting the room had all gone silent and had a wary look in their eyes as they stared at me…they were…afraid? "The prophecy refers to my son, Trent, You, Nico, and Avalin along with one other…but a curse you have no idea about may end your days." Basically…he just told me I was going to die… "I'm offering you a contract…"

(SECRET!)

Before I gave my answer I was confronted by three others, "This isn't like a curse…a contract like this can never be broken…" Poseidon told me, "before you give you answer…truly, think this over…" He walked away and I was next approached by Athena.

"As much as I hate to, I agree with that Barnacle Brain…but you must truly think this over…" She said.

As I looked to her and asked, "What would you suggest?"

She shook her head, "I know not…this isn't something that wisdom and decipher…" She told me leaving me in the presence of Apollo.

"Hey…" He said I nodded.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, I nodded again and followed him back to the presence of the King of the Gods…

"I've made my decision…I'll accept your contract…" I tried to sound confident but the thing is…I wasn't. I'm not thinking much of it right now, but that was the thing about regrets. A regret is something that isn't known at the present, it can only be revealed in the future, whether I'd come to regret this decision was unknown at the moment.

_I didn't know what to do at that point~_

I returned to camp the next day, it was mid day by the time I got back.

"HEY! Where were you?" Nico asked me worried.

I smiled reassuringly and said, "Nowhere…just some business I had to take care of…" I told him. I didn't like keeping things from him…but this was one secret…I would be forced to keep. I headed into the woods singing softly to myself…

"I need another story…

Something to get off my chest.

My life gets kinda boring.

Need something that I can confess!

Till all my sleeves are stained red!

From all the truth that I've said…

Come by it honestly I swear!

Thought you saw me wink!

No I've been on the brink.

So; tell me what you want to hear!

Something that were like those years!

Sick of all the insincere…

I'm gonna give all my secrets away!

This time, don't need another perfect line!

Don't care if critics never jump in line!

I'm gonna give all my secrets away!

My god, amazing how we got this far!

It's like we're chasing all those stars!

Who's driving shiny big black cars!

And everyday I see the news.

All the problems that we could solve.

And when a situation rises!

Just write it into an album!

Send it straight, to though…

I don't really like my flow, no!

So; tell me what you want to hear!

Something that were like those years!

Sick of all the insincere!

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!

This time, don't need another perfect line!

Don't care if critics never jump in line!

I'm gonna give all my secrets away…

Oh, got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame.

Just don't let me disappear I'mma tell you everything!

So tell me what you want to hear!

Something that were like those years!

Sick of all the insincere!

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!

This time, don't need another perfect line!

Don't care if critics never jump in line!

I'm gonna give all my secrets away…

So tell me what you want to hear!

Something that were like those years!

Sick of all the insincere!

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!

This time, don't need another perfect line!

Don't care if critics never jump in line!

I'm gonna give all my secrets away…" I wandered the forest when I saw someone I didn't expect…then again, in this life, how can you really EXPECT anything?

"Mr. D?" I questioned the guy, I was surprised to see him out of the big house…but the blood shot eyes, tiger-stripped Hawaiian shirt, and never-used-running shoes were huge give-aways.

"I decide to grace you with my presence and I don't even get a thank you?" He criticized me…

_And you wonder why?_

"Whatever…so what, your all a bunch of ungrateful brats…" He muttered.

"I do try…" I retorted, "It's not something that comes naturally though…"

"I didn't think so." He said, it was quiet as we walked until he asked, "…so you accepted the contract?" I was curious whether he was being nosey or just wanted to know. I nodded…and for once…he said nothing…he just nodded at my decision…I'm not sure that was a relief or an omen.


	9. Chapter 9

**::Chapter nine::**

**::Infinity::**

Going on as if nothing was wrong, I found was easier than I thought it would be…but I still didn't like lying to Nico. Guess it was inventible. Other than that, my week schedule was freakishly normal. On Monday from 8:00 to 9:00, was breakfast and cabin inspection, which was carried out by Percy on Monday, and because it was Percy I could get away with a little bit more than I could with any other counselor. Then from 9:00 to 10:30 was ancient Greek, from 10:30 to 11:00 was lunch preparation from 11:00 to 12:00 was archery from 12:00 to 12:30 was Greek mythology, I usually skipped that class seeing as I WAS Greek mythology. Then from 12:30 to 1:30 was lunch, from 1:30 to 3:30 was weapon making, then from 3:30 to 5:00 was letters home, meaning me listening to my ipod hanging with my friends. From 5:00 to 6:00 was free time, I spent that hanging out with Nico and the others. From 6:00 to 7:00 was dinner from 7:00 to 9:00 was volleyball league, sucked at that. The from 9:00 to 10:00 was the campfire singalong then it was more free time until eleven when the harpies came out.

_**Here's my key…philosophy…a freak like me…just needs infinity…**_

_**And take your time, to trust in me, and you will find, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity**_

When I woke up annoyingly on Tuesday, as usual, from 8:00 to 9:00 was breakfast and cabin inspection this time by Annabeth, then ancient Greek from 9:00 to 10:30, from there I had store checks from 10:30 to 11:00 then from 11:00 to 12:00 I had javelin throwing, which I accidentally got a javelin stuck in the Ares cabin's roof, Clarisse was pissed but the others said it added effect. From 12:00 to 12:30 was once again Greek Mythology, today they were learning about Apollo, because Apollo was teaching that and he's just that conceited. From 12:30 to 1:30was lunch then from 1:30 to 3:30 was ride the rapids, and there was Trent being a show off…damn kids of Poseidon…then from 3:30 to 5:00 was cabin clean up…I hated it. From 5:00 to 6:00 was free time, then dinner from 6:00 to 7:00 then it was unarmed combat from 7:00 to 9:00 from their it was 9:00 to 10:00 campfire singalong then there was the harpies…I managed to evade them and find a nice perching spot under the trees.

_**Take you time, to trust in me, and you will find, infinity, infinity**_

_**As time goes by…so naturally…why you'll receive…infinity **_

On Wednesday I woke up by the horn and went through it all over again, cabin inspection, ancient Greek, cleaning stables, which I might add, I got some Hermes kid to do for me, then it was sword skills where I owned everyone after that was Greek mythology, then was lunch and tracking skills, tracking skills was hard because I didn't care enough to try. Then was laundry…I washed my clothes but was pissed when I found out my favorite pair of neon socks were torn. Then was free time, it was spent with Nico watching Trent and Juliet _ALMOST _kiss. Then was dinner and then Archery knockout, the thing about Archery knockout was that, the only one doing to knocking out was Apollo, that just pissed me off. Then was campfire singalong…after that I fell asleep…

_**Here's my key…philosophy…a freak like me…just needs infinity…**_

_**And take your time, to trust in me, and you will find, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity**_

When Thursday came around it started all over. I did cabin inspection with Nico then ate a nice fulfilling breakfast consisting of beating some kid up and gaining a bag of nacho cheese Doritos. Then was Ancient Greek, today I taught five kids how to swear in Greek. After that was picking strawberries, I managed to convince some satyrs to do it for me. Then was monster assault techniques, it was fun because I got to chase a hellhound around the forest and kill it! Mythology, I think _they _were learning something about constellations, meanwhile I was learning how to eat caramel without getting it stuck in between my teeth. After that it was lunch then wrestling, then wood chopping, then FT, then dinner then trials of strength, then campfire singalong…way too many '_then's'_

_**Take your time…and trust in me and you will find…infinity.**_

On Friday, I was simply ready for a nice relaxing day consisting of breakfast, cabin inspection, ancient Greek, polishing armor, Pegasus riding, Greek mythology, Lunch, volleyball, firework-making *while blowing off some kids eyebrows*, then free time, dinner, capture the flag, and our singalong…but that's not the way it turned out!

Instead, I was chased by a grape-juice-covered Aphrodi-tian. Then I some eight year old came to me crying that her bunny had gone AWOL and it was all down hill from there. From there it was pretty much, Rachel shrieking from the attic, I ran in to find her eyes glowing green as she spoke…

Oh joy…


	10. Chapter 10

**::Chapter ten::**

**::All of your love::**

**[rated "TBEI" for Teenagers Being Extremely Immature]**

The next day all the cabin leaders gathered seeing as Thalia was leader of the hunters she got to come and Zane went as Zeu-sonian's cabin leader. We went over the prophecy and everything was silent.

"Kai, Nico, Trent, Zane, Jake, and now this girl I believe her name is Ava, she's a daughter of Athena. These six have answered the call…" Chiron began, Jake? I didn't know that…

"Six down one to go…" I muttered.

For the next week, Jake, Nico, Trent, Zane, Ava, and myself had been together non stop. May as well get to know each other, Jake and Ava were fitting right in. But it was later that week when Chiron called us, "A Satyr called from Florida-" As he was interrupted…

"You mean that place that's really hot and shaped like a sideways boot?" Nico asked.

"I really think it looks like more of a boomerang." Jake said.

"Kind of looks like a…what's that word…" I muttered…

"ANYWAYS!" Chiron began again, "-they were attacked by a hydra just yesterday and we think-"

"THAT'S IT! I think it kind of looks like a gun!" I shouted.

"It kind of does now that I think about it." Ava mused.

"MY POINT IS!" Chiron shouted getting our attention once again, "-she might be another one of the prophecy…" He told us…I sighed…guess that meant off to Florida we go…

**NEXT DAY**

I put away Amyntas as I grabbed my Skelanimals backpack I shoved a pair of skinny jeans and t-shirts along with some ambrosia and nectar and ten drachmas and one thousand American dollars along with my favorite Adios stuffed animal from Tokidoki, a Bleach sketch book, and my iPod touch. Along with some, a lot, of candy.

I waited outside singing almost silently to myself,

"Girl, you wanted,

to shut it all off and make a run for the door,

so hard, to make it,

for every inch we get we need a mile more

But there is always so much distance can't but feel it some how

and you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now

I'm closing off inside and it is only just starting,

but you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heart beat!

All of your love! Is all that I need!

All of your love! Is all that I need!

Girl, what are you doing now, and are you going out,

or has your life shut down? Are you there?

This thing keeps cutting out I feel like freaking out,

but we keep reaching out,

But there is always so much distance can't but feel it some how,

and you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now

I'm closing off inside and it is only just starting,

but you can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heart beat!

All of your love! Is all that I need!

All of your love! Is all that I need!" I sang along to my Ipod, all of your love by Hellogoodbye.

Suddenly I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around my torso. I turned to see Nico…I smiled up at him, somehow, his dark brown practically black eyes seemed to make everything so much less confusing…he made everything seem simple. I loved him so much and I couldn't bare the fact that I might be forever leaving him…his icy cool hands brushed my arms as I leaned over kissing him, would it be cheating to make this moment last forever? It wouldn't hurt to make it last…a little longer…the sweetness over came me and everything seemed so simple.

"Hey! Love birds! We gotta go!"

I heard a voice command I turned and saw Trent glaring I said, "Love birds? **Real **creative…"

Seeing as Zane was an offspring of Zeus he'd be fine with taking a plane, but Nico, Trent, and I, in the air…well…just, no. I borrowed another car this time I did have permission from the car dealer ship! And I guess it's kind of impossible to avoid talking about random things when your in a car full of six teenagers.

"Fish gummy vitamins suck! The Flintstones vitamins are much better!" Ava urged Zane. How we got started on gummy vitamins I have no idea…map quest worked wonders…but I agreed with Ava.

"That's impossible! You could not eat a hundred thousand tic-tac's!" Zane argued.

"I so could!" Ava retorted back as I asked, "How?"

I didn't believe her one bit, "You could melt them and turn them into a milkshake!" Nico suggested, I had to admit…that was a good idea.

We were standing outside Safeway, Nico and Jake dared each other to do this…

"WE'RE BUYING TACOS!" Jake shouted loudly.

"WE'RE BUYING PEANUT BUTTER! TACOS ARE DISGUSTING!" Nico shouted back. This went on for about twelve minutes when the store manager came out.

"I'LL GIVE YOU TACOS AND PEANUT BUTTER FOR FREE IF YOU JUST GO AWAY!" He shouted.

We jumped into the car laughing out ass's off as we ate free peanut butter and tacos.

"Okay…would you rather…cut off your toe nail and give it to a hobo or…throw a rock at a fat mans butt and see if he feels it." Trent asked me.

I thought for a second and said, "Cut off my toe nail and give it to a hobo! That's less public…"

They nodded excepting my answer as I asked Ava, "Would you rather…scream HOMO really loudly while eating skittles. Or shake a soda bottle full of mentos and squirt it up your nose?"

We all laughed as she said, "Skittles…I can't stand soda up my nose…I love skittles anyway." It was around the time we reached Columbia South Carolina we rented two motel rooms and slept…

**8 o'clock am-**

"Truth or dare?" Jake asked me.

"Dare." I said.

He thought for a minute and said, "I dare you to scream you're a vampire out the window and bite some random civilian." I smirked and rolled down the black tinted window.

"I'M A VAMPIRE!" I jumped out and bit some dude as I just as quickly jumped back into the car and drove away.

"What's the purpose of a spork?" I asked them randomly,

"I don't know…to make a new type of silverware combining a spoon and a fork?" Ava suggested oddly.

As Zane said, "Why don't they call it a foroon?"

Trent then contemplated and asked, "And do they have Knork? Or a Spife?"

"What about a Forife? Or a Knifoon?" Nico suggested. We all sighed in confusion of the Spork.

"I think they just ran out of creative names…" I finally said my opinion.

"I dare you to call (blank) and ask if they teach burger frying with an accent." I dared Ava she smirked and did in an Australian accent.

"Ello, do you teach buger fryen?" She quickly hung up after that. It was nice not having any adults around telling you what to do.

"Would you rather…run backwards on a treadmill for an hour. Or, sky dive while eating a jar of peanut butter?" I asked Jake.

"Run backwards on a treadmill for an hour, I don't like peanut butter." He told me I gasped.

"YOU DON'T LIKE PEANUT BUTTER? HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE PEANUT BUTTER!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**::Chapter eleven::**_

_**::Jizz in my pants::**_

_**[A/N: Again, rated "TBEI" for Teenagers Being Extremely Immature]**_

"_Kai thinks Ava and Zane should shut up before Kai beats the living shit out of them both." I spoke in third person, I was dared to talk in third person for three hours. They both shut up as I said, "Kai thinks we should stop and raid a Dunkin Donuts store."_

_We got out of the car and bought two boxes full of Donuts and five cups of coffee._

_We returned to the car as I asked, "Zane, truth or dare?"_

_He chose dare as I said, "Kai dares Zane to pole dance on that stop sign."_

_We laughed as he pole danced it was hilarious and disgusting at the same time! On my iPod touch we watched the website for thirty minutes…it was torture as the words lit up._

_So for the next three hours I slapped a tree and yelled, "SHUT UP WOMAN!" I hit, Zane, Ava, Nico, Jake and Trent two times each saying, "Your it._

_Trent stared out the window and at random people licked his lips making sure they noticed. When we stopped for a break I also went around pretending I was a car. Zane went up to random people asking what animal they'd be if they were one._

_I also called a random number and asked, "Hey, you remember me from last week?" We all spent half an hour trying to lick our elbows and went to McDonalds asking if they sold circular ice cubes…then we ate a happy meal and talked in British accents._

"_Lock eyes from across the room. Down my drink, while the rhythms boom. Take your hand and skip the names. No need here for the silly games. Make our way through the smoke and crowd. The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud. Move in close as the lasers fly. Our bodies touch and the angels cry. Leave this place go back to yours. Our lips first touch outside your doors. A whole night what we've got in store, whisper in my ear that you want some more, and I-!" I began singing._

"_JIZZED IN MY PANTS!" We all sang that part._

"_This really never happens you can take my word I won't apologize, that's just absurd. Mainly your fault from the way that you dance and now I-!" Nico sang._

_As we came in all at once, "JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

_Now it was Trent's turn. "Don't tell your friends or I'll say your a slut! Plus it's your fault, you were rubbing my butt I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus! Now I'll go home and change!"_

_It was Ava's turn as she sang, "I need a few things from the grocery. Do things alone now mostly. Left me heart broken not lookin' for love. Surprised in my eyes when I looked above. The check out counter and I saw her face, my heart stood still so did time and space. Never felt that I could feel real again but the look in her eyes said I need a friend. She turned to me that's when she said it looked me dead in the face, asked cash? or credit? And I-"_

_We all shouted, "JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

_It was now Zane's turn, "It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me but we're going to need a clean up on aisle three! And now I'm posed in an awkward stance because I-"_

"_JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

_It was Jake's turn as he sang, "To be fair you were flirting a lot! Plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot! Please stop acting like you're not impressed one more thing, I'm gonna pay by check."_

_From there I sang, "Last week - I saw a film. As I recall it was a horror film. Walked outside into the rain. Checked my phone and saw you rang and I-"_

"_JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

_It was Nico's turn, "Speeding down the street when the red lights flash. Need to get away need to make a dash. A song comes on that reminds me of you and I-"_

"_JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

"_The next day my alarm goes off and I-" Trent sang,_

"_JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

"_Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I-" Ava sang,_

"_JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

"_When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of sixth sense I-"_

"_JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

"_I just ate a grape and I-" Jake's turn,_

"_JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"_

"_I went to-" My turn,_

"_Jizz…in…my…pants!"_

"_Okay guys? Seriously? Can we…ok…" Ava's turn._

_I sang loudly this part, "I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me, and when we're holding hands it's like having sex with me! You say I'm premature I just call it ecstasy I wear a rubber at all times it's a necessity!" We all collapsed laughing at the song. Jizz in my pants by: The lonely island._

_As a giant came around the corner I checked how many monsters we'd killed so far today and wasn't too surprised to see we'd killed fifty seven monsters so far…make that fifty eight…_

"_We're in Miami!" I said I sighed._

"_Better start looking for the Satyr…" I muttered, suddenly an IM was clear._

"_Holly crap, MAX?" Trent, Zane, and I all shouted, the others looked at us oddly._

"_I never knew you were a Satyr…" I muttered, Trent meanwhile explained to Jake, Ava, and Nico that Max was a kid from our old school._

"_W-Were kind of being attacked right now! MIND HELPING?" Max shouted through the IM, as I saw Kampe through the IM…_

"_Guess I'm not the only one with crappy luck…" I muttered as I ran toward where he told me, the docks, sure enough Kampe was there…I reached for Amyntas but realized I left my bag in the car…I sighed._

_Kampe had the top half of a woman and the bottom body of a dragon. The body was twenty feet long and black and rather scaly, with enormous claws and a barbed tail, Kampe's legs and hair sprout vipers. A clawed hand reached out for me, I dodged and kicked it away, one of the vipers caught and wrapped around my arm, another one got my leg, I twisted my body throwing them off as I created an ice dagger and stabbed it through her shoulder._

"_Damn girl!" She shouted as she lunged at me, I punched her ugly head away and jumped back, as I sliced her back open with my hand and stabbed my hand through her throat._

"_Adios…" I muttered smugly as she exploded into golden dust…_

"_Wa~ay too much work…now I'm starving…" I vented as I turned to Max and the kid he was guarding, the kid was a girl, with hardened eyes and a dark expression._

"_What's your name?" I asked her as she stuck her nose in the air and said, "I don't have to tell you! I didn't need help…" LITTLE SNOT!_

"_Really? Well no offence but you looked pretty pathetic to me!"_


	12. Dear my Loyal fans

Dear loyal Songs of Nikai fans,

Okay, for all of you amazing Songs of Nikai fans I thank you! I'm working on a Songs of Nikai project because I've gotten a few requests to add certain songs so I'm putting a post out. If you want a song in a chapter I might add it in the story I'm working on so…message me if you want a certain song in a chapter or whatever! It's Songs of Nikai 0 it's a special fan-dedicated story for all my fans! I might publish a chapter or so but I need song requests! So thanks a lot for reading and please, don't be afraid to message! Oh, and I'm also looking for banners! Thanks!

K~


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I've been working on the Songs of Nikai story with requests from fans for songs so if you have a request please message!)**

**::Chapter twelve::**

**::Hey Juliet::**

"Hey Max, I had no idea you were a satyr." I said as he nodded sheepishly and said, "I'm still not very good." I shrugged and told him that whether he's GOOD or NOT didn't really matter because he's SMART. He laughed and said that made no sense. I wondered who her parent was. Not Zeus, Poseidon or Hades, I tended to get along with them and they would've broken the treaty since it hasn't been that long since Percy lifted it. Apollo's were usually blonde. Artemis's still a virgin as far as I'm concerned but it's not like I really I'm really going to IM her and ask her that. Athena, no she didn't have the grey eyes and she didn't seem smart at all. Hermes, not likely, she didn't have that trademark smirk and glint in her features. Aphrodite maybe, she seemed vain enough but her tattered clothes took away that option. Ares, not built well enough though certainly had the attitude. She had the smell of a Demeter kid, a flowery scent.

The little brat had purplish hair and stood about my height, for some reason I'd always imagined Demeter kids holding Easter baskets with chocolate eggs and flowers. I don't know why, just something about their personality and attraction to flowers I guess and she didn't look like that. Her face was dirt matted and her hair was wild and clearly hadn't been brushed in awhile. Her sweatshirt was worn and tattered as were her jeans. But she didn't seem to mind at all. I kept staring at her until we met up with the others she glared back, good thing I was good at glaring…I kept my eyes steady until we came upon the others.

"What's her name?" Jake asked me.

I shrugged and said sardonically, "Apparently it's too good to tell me."

He turned to the girl and asked, "What's your name?"

She smiled and said, "My name's Victoria Copper, I'm a daughter of Demeter…"

I groaned and muttered aloud, "Well no wonder I don't like you…that explains your crappy attitude and lack of gratitude…"

She turned me and said, "Your one to talk about crappy attitudes!"

"LISTEN KID! YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY THANKS! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I growled and shouted back, Damn girl!

"I DIDN'T NEED THE HELP! AND I'M NOT A **KID**! I'M FOURTEEN!" She shouted angrily…

I laughed hypercritically and said, "YOU'RE A KID TO ME! I'VE LIVED MORE THEN A THOUSAND OF YOUR DAMN LIVES! I'M OLDER THAN YOUR FATHER!"

She growled and asked, "WHO'S YOUR GODLY PARENT ANYWAY?"

I glared and said, "Kronos! Titan King of time…"

She scoffed and said, "So you're the girl who's destined to be the traitor…the offspring of evil."

THAT WAS GOING TOO FAR! "I'm nothing like my father and you better remember that damn bitch…" I hissed coldly.

"Kai calm down…we have to get her to camp…" Nico said, "In one piece." He added.

"Doesn't mean that one piece can't be slightly disfigured and limping." I muttered…as I grudgingly agreed.

"Fine…" I said as we took the brat back to the hotel room. Damn girl…what did she know!

…

We got back to the camp and stood on half-blood hill when I was jerked up by a large hand I immediately reacted and kneed the person in the stomach I couldn't tell because of the huge helmet they wore. "DAMMIT!" They shouted as the helmet I recognized as the sign of Ares.

"Ah, Clarisse!" I exclaimed, "is that you? If I'd known it was you I would kneed you harder sorry."

The helmet was jerked off and sure enough it was her. She glared at me as I grinned mockingly she said Chiron said to bring us to the Big House.

"Miss me Mr. D?" I asked him, "I missed YOU!" He rolled his blood shot eyes.

"This is Victoria Copper daughter of Demeter." Jake said as I reached for a coke and a hand full of trail mix. And I was pleased to find that it was indeed the cheesy kind.

"You all get some sleep we'll talk about this tomorrow." Chiron said as we obliged quite willingly.

In the morning we all gathered in the big house, I noticed Rachel was there… "It's time to discus this great prophecy…" Chiron said gesturing to Rachel, as she opened her mouth and began…

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call**_

_**To storm or fire the world must fall**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath**_

_**And foes bear arms to the doors of death**_

I sighed, knowing my luck, I'll be the one with the 'final breath'.

"Nikai Laskaris, Nico di Angelo, Trenton Zyset, Zane Trike, Jake Andrews, Avalin Mazewell, and Victoria Copper have answered to the call…" Chiron stated.

"Who's going to lead the mission?" I asked while attempting to balance a coke can on my finger. Was there a god of balance?

As Chiron turned to Mr. D, he looked up from Wine Weekly with an astonished looking face. An astonished look slightly mixed with a complete drunk guy appearance.

"Just because I'm the god here means I have to make all the decisions?" He asked skeptically.

We nodded, "Pretty much." We said in unison as he groaned.

"Uh, fine, Nicky, Naomi, N- or whatever her-"

"Nikai…" Chiron said, Mr. D rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! I knew it started with an A! She'll lead the mission." He said while waving his godly pudgy fingers in the now tainted air that he himself tainted by being alive breathing his booze-smelling breath into the once clean air.

"Why me?" I asked playing with a ping pong ball, HOW DID THEY GET THESE THINGS SO ROUND?

"Because! Usually it's the leaders who go down first!" Mr. D retorted smirking.

I glared and said sarcastically smiling, "Well then, aren't you generous…"

He nodded and said, "Well, I am a very generous person! So, I hope you die a quick and painless death, and preferably soon." I rolled my eyes again…

"Gee, thanks! I'll be sure to die a really spectacular death JUST for you." I snapped.

I hung out with Nico and the others trying to come up with theme songs for, Thalia, Zane, Trent, Nico, Ava, Jake, and myself all had lists trying to figure it out… (hey, this is what you do when your bored.) We all sat around in the woods talking. Thalia was in a tree branch while Zane and her glared at each other. Trent was lounging against a cedar tree and Ava was sitting next to Jake while they arm wrestled.

"Nico! Death kid…it has a ring to it…" I said he shrugged and said, "I much more prefer King of the Ghosts but that's a bit of a mouthful."

He smirked at me and said, "Your theme song is defiantly, She's a rebel by Green day."

The others nodded in agreement as I began to sing the song, "She's a rebel! She's a saint!

She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous! She's a rebel!

Vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction!

From Chicago to Toronto, she's the one that they call old whatsername!

She's the symbol of resistance, and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade!

Is she dreaming, what I'm thinking? Is she the mother of all bombs gonna detonate!

Is she trouble, like I'm trouble? Make it a double twist of fate or a melody!

That-she sings the revolution the dawning of our lives!

She brings this liberation! That I just can't define nothing comes to mind!

She's a rebel! She's a saint!

She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous!

She's a rebel! Vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction!

She's a rebel she's a saint!

She's salt of the earth and she's dangerous!

She's a rebel! Vigilante! Missing link on the brink of destruction!

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, and she's dangerous!" Thalia sang a bit with me. The others clapped and hooted. I took a huge rather dramatic bow.

"Okay…now, I think Trent's should be Hey Juliet by LMNT." I said smirked they all fell laughing, all but Trent, who was glaring at me.

"What? It's perfect, Juliet _**is **_her name isn't it?" I said smirked as I began singing that.

"HEY JULIET!" *Blocks sword* "HEY I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU! EVERY LITTLE THING YOU DO! *dodges punch* EVERYTIME I SEE YOU PASS In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast! *blocks kick* I've tried to page you twice but I see you roll your eyes! *jumps, avoiding sword* Wish I could make it real, but your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal-" He cut me off by hitting me in the head, I just couldn't stop laughing from his expression! IT WAS FRIGGEN HILARIOUS! His face was blushing a red that I didn't even know existed. His eyes were angry and his mouth was in a tight scowl.

Nico jumped in and said, "'Cause I know you really want me!"

"Yeah," We shouted.

"I hear your friends talk about me." He went on.

"Yeah!"

"So why you tryin' to do without me!" He said.

"Yeahhhh!"

"When you got me! Where you want me!" He was pinned, but Ava continued for him…

"Hey Juliet! I think, your fine, you really blow my mind! Maybe, someday, you and me can runaway!"

From there Zane came in, "I just want you to know! I wanna be your Romeo!"

"HEY JULIET!" we all shouted,.

When he finally stopped us because we collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"HEY! I don't chose theme songs for your relationships!" Trent shouted accusingly. "Your's and Nico's would be If We Were A Movie!"

"HADES NO!" I shouted as he smirked triumphantly. As I thought of something and whispered in his ear, "At least I have the guts to _kiss _the person I love…" From there, with a determined expression he stomped up to the Aphrodite cabin and asked to see her…

"FINALLY!"


	14. Chapter 13

**::Chapter thirteen::**

**::Know your enemy::**

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating in like…forever. I was busy, okay, not really, REALLY I was just lazy as hell and bored with life and everything. I'm bored easily. There are points in time when nothing seems interesting.)**

* * *

Sadly, the little bitch, _Victoria_, was part of the quest whether I liked it or not and somehow, I don't know where this came from, using Annabeth's thought processes ment, politely apologizing…and as I apologized I hated every moment of it.

"I'm sorry, we got off on the wrong start…friends?" I asked holding out my hand.

She rolled her eyes and said snobbishly, "Just because people like you and you have a boyfriend you think your all that! Well listen up Kronos jr. whether you like it or not your nothing more than a conceited little girl who knows nothing!"

…did she? Really? Just? Say? That? "that's it…" I mumbled, grabbing her by the neck after knocking her out cold as I dragged her by her wrist to the Ares cabin after turning her back purple.

"CLARISSE! OPEN UP DAMMIT!" I shouted angrily pounding on the red painted door, the door slammed open revealing Clarisse herself. "I'll pay you twenty drachmas, make this girl _hurt_, I want to see her blood! PAIN! As long as you just don't kill her…" I said as she smirked and examined the girl and scowled.

"This little girl was the one who decorated my spear with flowers…Kai, damn I'll do it for free…" Clarisse said smirking…

I sighed happily…my work was done. But I was still pissed…so I took it out on the sword dummy…by the time Nico came in I had all 120 dummies in smithereens in a pile.

"What the Hades happened here?" He asked me skeptically motioning to the pile of dummies.

"That damn _Victoria _happened…" I slashed up three trees I loaded in here because I'd run out of dummies. Until the three kids I had working in the Arts and Crafts section came and brought me some more. Apparently I kill the dummies faster than they can make them.

"Geez, rage against the tree." He muttered as his cool hands creased my cheeks forcing my head around to look at him…

"C'mon…let's go do something fun…" He said kissing me gently. He was the only one who could persuade me to do ANYTHING. And that's what he did, we ended up in the forest making out…It was a VERY pleasurable experience…after that we went to my cabin and played rock band and wii for an unhealthy amount of time.

"Damn it…your good…" He muttered after getting slaughtered in Goin' down by three day's grace.

"Geez, seriously! HOW?" He asked me in absolute awe, when a knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We heard there was a party!" Apollo said with more than half the camp behind him…I glared.

Then I saw the baskets of food, "Dr. Pepper?" I questioned.

"Got it."

"Cheetos, Fretos and Doritos?" I asked, hehe, they all rhyme!

"And Bugles." He said smirking temptingly.

"…" I went back into the cabin as I locked my bedroom door and smirked. "Okay…then let's have a party!" I said, the camp erupted in cheers. As I had to explain to Apollo why Lyre hero wouldn't be as big of a hit.

Nico played drums-DEATHKID signing in. Apollo did lead guitar-SUNGOD signing in. I sang vocals-TIMESGIRL signing in. Zane played bass-SKYBOY signing in. "Know your enemy by Green day…"

Geez, Apollo was a friggen master at this game…well no duh! He's the god of music! Then again, this was an easy song. "Do you know your enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy, wha hey!" I sang…we were all at 100% "Do you know your enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy, wha hey!

Do you know your enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy, wha hey!

Violence is an energy!

Against the enemy!

Well, violence is an energy, wha hey!

Bring on the fury!

The choir of infantry, revolt against the honor to obey!

Overthrow the effigy the vast majority, burning down the foreman of control!

Silence is the enemy, against your urgency, so rally up the demons of your soul!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy!

The insurgency will rise!

When the bloods been sacrificed!

Don't be blinded by the lies, in your eyes.

Violence is an energy, from here to eternity.

Violence is an energy silence is the enemy!

So gimme, gimme revolution!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy!

Overthrow the effigy, the vast majority!

Burning down the foreman of control!

Silence is the enemy, against your urgency!

so rally up the demons of your soul!"

We were all against one another when we played Apocalypse Shred on expert hyper speed. Apocalypse Shred was like the funest song ever, though it gets REALLY predictable it's still extremely fun due to the fact it had 3574 notes and they all came at you so fast. Not to mention that I had trouble blinking, with guitar hero, frets on fire, rock band, band hero, all those games, you had to remember to blink and I never did…the song itself reminded me a bit of that one song on Scooby-do. Talk about hand cramps…I was seriously in awe of those guitar skills, but over the years I'd learned a bit myself…I WOULD win!

"CRAP! 99.5 percent…" I said declaring my score. Meanwhile he got 100% _.com/watch?v=VF5COroOt7E_, by the end of it all my hand felt as if it were going to fall off. Trust me, that isn't a good feeling…

He approached me smirking as he said, "Hey, no ones ever come that close to beating me at this game…feel proud," I smiled and rolled my eyes as he said looking smug.

"Bu~ut, of course, I still won!" He said conceitedly, I swore I'd have my revenge on him for that one…which I did on Tears don't fall by Bullet for my Valentine…then he regained his honor on Dark matter by Rusty Cooley, then I beat him again at I hate everything about you, by Three days grace then we both played Whispers in the dark by Skillet. When we stopped it was around three am. Nearly everyone had gone back to their cabin…and all the pizza, chips, and soda was gone.

"Night!" I said heading to bed…good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

**The first of August, Saturday. **

Bu~ut, just my luck that Saturday seemed to be the day that was officially one month before the wedding. It was also the day Annabeth dragged me into town to go shopping…I swear, dress shopping with Annabeth, was like shopping with a rich Aphrodite in Victoria secret, or shopping with me in a candy store…I knew that from experience but going WEDDING Shopping with Annabeth all weekend…Gods help me…


	15. Chapter 14

**::Chapter fourteen::**

**::Check yes Juliet::**

Due to the fact mortals couldn't enter camp half-blood the wedding was at some sort of outdoor garden/beach chapel or something like that. Annabeth chose it for it's architecture, Percy liked it because it was next to a beach. **(AN: I'm totally making this place up because I'm too lazy to do any research! Actually I did a lot of research but was too lazy to pick one.) **But up until then…

Shopping with Annabeth…she must've dragged Thalia and me to twenty different boutiques, stores, malls, and dress shops. Annabeth and Thalia went off, I couldn't find them and began wandering around entirely lost, when I came upon a small Wedding store called _Grey Owl wedding boutique- _I never noticed this place before.I entered and found myself greeted by a woman with a tall figure and amazing grey eyes. In truth, I felt a bit intimidated by her very presence.

"Hello, is there something particular your looking for?" She asked me, she didn't seem curious why a seemingly fifteen year old was in a wedding store at all. A fact I found odd.

"Um, yes actually, a dress for my friend, she'll be getting married at the end of the month." I told her, as I gave her some information.

She came out holding the most amazing dress! It was, classically white and had a small sleeve on the right, the bottom was beautifully laced and had silver beads making an owl on the bottom. It was perfect for Annabeth, after the many salons I remembered her sizes so I could tell it was absolutely perfect! The fabric was soft and would be comfortable but at the same time the design on the outside was intricate and would ensure the attention of the crowd…it was as if the woman knew Annabeth…

"Am I right in believing you'll be the maid of honor?" She asked me with already knowing eyes, I nodded as I told her some information about Thalia and I, for me she brought out a grayish silver colored dress, it went a little past my knees and had fit my hour glass figure, it complimented Annabeth's dress perfectly. On the side was a white owl and it had comfortable lace noodle straps…Thalia's dress was exactly alike except without the owl and straps.

"It's perfect…" I said smiling but before I left I realized who she really was…

"Thank you lady Athena…" I said smirking slightly she nodded business like as she disappeared and I found Annabeth and Thalia running up to me.

"KAI! Where were you?" Annabeth asked me

"Well, originally I was looking for a bakery of any sort, I was just starving as Hades, I wanted to drag you guys along but I was really too lazy. So I went off on my own, I was looking everywhere I found this one but it really didn't look that good it looked like the type of place where-"

"Kai…" Thalia interrupted.

"Yes?" I stopped talking to answer.

"GET TO THE POINT." They shouted at the same time as I put on a hurt face.

"Wow, you guys are so mean…fine!" I shouted as I showed her and Thalia the dresses, they gasped.

"THERE PERFECT! HOW DID YOU DO IT?" Annabeth asked me practically shouting.

"Well…" I began…

"The simple explanation please." Annabeth said a bit more politely than before.

I smirked and said, "With a little help from above…" I pointed toward the sky.

**Nico di Angelo's POV.**

Percy just HAD to choose me to be the best man, jeez…sadly, we wasted most of our time getting distracted by things like, the pet store (Percy insisted we see the fish) and the bakery, he decided that he should pick out the wedding cake but all we ended up doing was taste testing…

"I really liked the strawberry shortcake," Percy said, as I thought about it…

"The caramel apple chocolate was really good too though." I said. We thought about it and decided we should try some more…by the end of it…Percy JUST remembered his mom was making the cake. A special blue one. Annabeth was going to be pissed at Percy and me for wasting our time at a bakery. We finally got to the tuxedo store, but we were distracted by the GameStop next door. Can you blame us? We're guys! We spent another hour playing the demo of Arsenal of Democracy. But it was just our luck that Kai, Annabeth, and Thalia saw us threw the display window, needless to say, a scary Annabeth, is _not _my idea of a good Saturday…

She dragged us into the wedding store where we finally found a good tuxedo store…Thalia and Kai went off the music store, Percy tried to sneak off my Annabeth nearly strangled him…we chose a grayish blue tux for Percy, the tux was bluish grey and the tie was white, and same but opposite colors for me, the tux was white and the tie was bluish grey. I just HAD to have that black top hat though…against all of Annabeth's protests Percy and I tried on fifty different top hats…but Percy caved when Annabeth threw out the puppy dog eyes…and I wasn't aloud to wear the top hat during the wedding…

"Your weak Percy…" I said as he muttered, "I know…"

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

Thalia and I chose the music for the reception…

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I shouted, as I sang, "Check yes Juliet are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk!

I won't go…until you come outside…

Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo,

I'm still throwing rocks at your window!

There's not turning back for us tonight…

Lace up your shoes! AHO AHO!

Here's how we do-! Run baby run! Don't ever look back!

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance!

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be!

Run baby run, forever will be! You and me…

Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting!

Wishing wanting yours for the taking!

Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye!

Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown:

3,2,1 you fall in my arms now!

They can change the locks,

don't let them change your mind!

Lace up your shoes! AHO, AHO!

Here's how we do, run baby run! Don't ever look back!

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance!

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be!

Run baby run, forever will be, you and me!

We're flying through the night!

We're flying through the night!

Way up high, the view from here is getting better with you!

By my side! Run baby run, don't ever look back!

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance!

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be!

Run baby run, forever will be!

Run baby run, don't ever look back!

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance!

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be!

Run baby run, forever will be! You and me, you and me!" I sang thinking about Trent and Juliet.

"This will be Trent and Juliet's wedding song…" I told Thalia. As she smirked and said, "You'll probably be the one getting married next…" As I gave her a look of confusion.

"To who?" I asked genuinely clueless…she rolled her eyes as she began walking off.

"HEY HEY!" I called after her. "WAIT WAIT! TO WHO!" I shouted continuing to run after her.

"You SERIOUS don't know whom I'm inferring to?" She asked me skeptically.

"NO! TELL! ME!" I shouted as she rolled her eyes again and continued to walked off…


	16. Chapter 15

**::Chapter fifteen::**

**::The call::**

**(A/N: PLEASE PEOPLE! Reviews make me happy! MAKE ME HAPPY! Pwease? P.S. this is the last chapter EVER!)**

"For Gods' sake! ANNABETH STOP PACING!" I shouted, "Seriously, hold still…"

As she did, but was playing with some sort of little bracelet, while pondering aloud. "What if something happens! What if-" She began when I covered her mouth.

"Step two in the wedding day process, the 'what if' stage. This stage may include nausea, headache, faintness, dizziness, extremely annoying the people around you and not being able to **SHUT **_**UP**_**!** You should not drink or drive two hours after this stage occurs. If your stage worsens visit your doctor immediately." I said sarcastically.

She glared at me like it was all my fault she couldn't stop talking as she said, "I can't help it!" I rolled my eyes as I said with a reassuring smile.

"Listen Annabeth…everything…is going to be…fine. Some sort of magical barrier is protecting the wedding don't worry, if demon pumpkins start falling from the sky, I assure you, we brought umbrellas." I told her smirking slightly, she sighed and nodded smiling. As Thalia fixed her hair, because she had been pacing so much it had come half way undone I sang to calm her nerves.

"I can lay it on real thick,

cause I know how you don't like to get bogged down,

with anything 'bout us, and our kick ass true love tale!

Sorry I swore just then, cause I know you hate it,

and by the way that cake you baked me really sucked, but I ate it!

Cause I loved you, even more than you could ever imagine,

here's a friendly goodbye, 5,6,7!

Ain't that a B with an itch,

ain't that a mother trucker,

you can go to h-e-double hockey sticks, and f yourself,

cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick!

Of all the S words you put me through!

So f-u! F-u! I can hang it out to dry,

cause I know how you like all your laundry neat,

and not just thrown around,

like a chain saw in need of juggling,

sorry I flipped you off cause I know,

how you hate it, and that homemade porn I said that I erased!

Well I saved it! Cause I loved you, even more than you could ever imagine,

here's a friendly goodbye, 5,6,7!

Ain't that a B with an itch,

ain't that a mother trucker,

you can go to h-e-double hockey sticks,

and f yourself, cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick!

Of all the S words you put me through! So f-u! F-u! F-u…f-u, f-u!

I'll send you a post card that says, I'm glad you're not here,

I'll buy you a t-shirt, but I'll use it to wipe up the beer!

That I spilled, while I was spilling my guts, to my friends about you,

and I really don't have anything else nice to say…

but f-u! F-u! 5,6,7! Ain't that a B with an itch!

Ain't that a mother trucker! You can go to h-e-double hockey sticks,

and F yourself! Cause I'm flippin' gosh darn sick of all the S words you put me through! So f-u!"

"Odd song choice…" Thalia noted. I shrugged and responded.

"Bowling for soup on my mind."

Annabeth looked at me funny, "_Bowling _for _soup_? Who in their right mind would do that?" She asked as I told her,

"It's the name of the band who sings the song." She nodded as we went off to take our places…

The wedding was great, but Percy ended up accidentally saying, "YEAH!" Instead of, _I do_. We got some laughs out of that. During the reception…I ended up catching the roses and Nico got the garter…I glared at Annabeth knowing she did it on purpose…oh well…guess that meant we were getting married.

As I approached Annabeth and Percy and asked, "Are you gonna name your kid, Percabeth or Annecy?" They glared…I laughed as they began arguing over baby names…for once…the world was at peace…in one way or another…

_It started out as a feeling. _

_Which then grew into a hope, _

_which then turned into a quiet thought, _

_which then turned into a quiet word, _

_and then that word grew louder and louder. _

_Until it was a battle cry. _

_I'll come back, when you call me, no need to say goodbye! _

_Just because everything's changing, _

_doesn't mean it's never, been this way before. _

_All you can do _

_is try to know who your friends are _

_as you head off to the war! _

_Pick a star on the dark horizon, _

_and follow the light! _

_You'll come back…when it's over,_

_no need to say good bye! _

_You'll come back, _

_when it's over, _

_no need to say good bye! _

_Now we're back to the beginning,_

_it's just a feeling and no one knows yet, _

_but just because they can't feel it too, _

_doesn't mean that you have to forget. _

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, _

_until they're before your eyes, _

_you'll come back, _

_when they call you, _

_no need to say good bye…_

_you'll come back…_

_when they call you…_

_no need to say good bye._

**(P.S. I lied about this being the last chapter EVER, it's just the last chapter in this installment. Songs of Nikai 4 will be out shortly, twenty minutes at the most. LOL!)**


End file.
